


pag-ibig mo'y sapat na

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boring at dragging 'to so you're warned xD, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands!KaiSoo, Jeppney Driver!Jongin, Karinderya Vendor!Kyungsoo, M/M, Slice of Life, domestic AU, newlyweds
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: planado na ni tsuper jongin kung ano ang gagawin sa unang valentine's day nilang dalawa ni heartthrob kyungsoo bilang mag-asawa, pero ang plano biglang mauudlot.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: valentines day fest!





	pag-ibig mo'y sapat na

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MGA KA-JAGI!!! Sobrang self-indulgent lang ulit nito ng fic ko. i'm so sure boring 'to sa inyo pero i'm still going to share para sa kaisoo! actually, magsusulat pa ako marami kahit self-indulgent wahahaha salamat na lang sa mga magbabasa sana ma-touch kayo.
> 
> also, a little background lang, actually itong fic na to wip 'to na dinampot ko na lang ulit. nabura nga 'to actually sa phone ko at halos magdusa na ako sa sakit kasi patapos na 'to nung nabura. ang dami kong wip na nabura sa phone na pinagluluksaan ko pa rin hanggang ngayon. tas itong au na 'to gusto ko talaga isulat so ni-rewrite ko. di siya tulad nung original plan ko pero masasabi ko na mas da best ito!
> 
> salamat at nawa'y mag-enjoy kayo kahit ayun nga as in talaga dragging at boring 'to
> 
> also, yung au na 'to originally galing kay @kadingko sa twt tas may nangyari sa isa sa mga byahe ko na naisipan ko gawan ng au tapos pinagcombine ko sila and voila o di ba ang daldal ko.

Handa na ang agahan. Handa na rin ang pinakulong tubig.

Alas-kwatro na ng umaga at bukas na ang telebisyon sa munting tahanan ng bagong kasal na sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

Nakatutok sila sa DZMM kung saan ineere na ang mga balita sa araw na iyon. 

Sa kasawiang palad, kasama roon ang pinakaayaw na balita na marinig ni Jongin lagi. Ang taas presyo na naman ng petrolyo.

"Tsk." Reaksyon niya bago sumimsim sa mainit na kape na gawa ni Kyungsoo. "Nakaraan rollback tas ngayon taas na naman. Lagi na lang nila binabawi."

Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo at tinabi ang tinapay na may palamang cheese whiz na ipapabaon niya sa asawa.

Pagkaubos ng kape ay binuhos na ni Jongin ang mainit na pangligo niya.

"Mahal, pabantayan cellphone ko ah baka magreply na si Sehun sasabay kasi sa akin yun ngayon."

"Naka-charge di ba?"

"Hm. Sabihan mo ako ah kapag nagreply."

Ilang saglit din natapos na sa pagligo si Jongin. Pagkalabas niya ng banyo, naabutan niya na piniprepera ang almusal nilang mag-asawa.

"Umilaw yung cellphone mo kani-kanina lang. Baka si Sehun na yun."

Ngumiti lang si Jongin bilang sagot at dumiretso na sa chinacharge niyang cellphone.

Binasa niya ang reply ng kaibigan. "Di na daw siya sasabay. Kay Jongdae na lang daw." Imporma niya sa asawa bago pumasok sa munting kwarto nila at nagbihis ng damit niyang kupas na asul na may tatak na Piston sa likuran--ang pangalan ng samahan na kinabibilangan niya.

Bumalik siya sa kusina at umupo habang nagliligpit si Kyungsoo ng mga pinaggamitan sa pagluluto.

"Tinamad siguro yun bumangon. Mamaya pa aalis yun si pareng Jongdae. Alas siyete pa." Kumuha na ng sandamakmak na kanin si Jongin at pritong itlog na ulam nila ngayong almusal.

Kinalaunan, umupo rin si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya at hinain ang tuyo na kakatapos lang lutuin. Nagsandok na rin siya ng kakainin.

"San ba punta ni Sehun?"

"Kukunin lisensya niya. Di ba nakaraan nakwento ko sayo nahuli siya dyan sa Commonwealth."

"Hm. Kaya ikaw wag ka magpapahuli."

"Sus. Ako pa ba? Maingat kaya ako na drayber."

"Basta mag-iingat ka pa rin."

Pumisil si Jongin sa pisngi ng asawa bilang tugon.

Matapos kumain at magsipilyo ni Jongin, handa na siyang umalis at pumunta sa garahe ng jeep na minamaneho. 

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya at inabot ang baon niya. "Mag-ingat ka sa pagmaneho. At yung tubig mo ubusin mo. Bili ka rin ng makakain kapag nagutom ka."

Humalik si Jongin sa labi ng asawa at ngumiti. "Opo, boss. Masusunod po. Hintayin mo rin ako mamaya sa karinderya ah?"

"Hm." Tumingkayad si Kyungsoo at humalik muli sa labi ni Jongin bago ito umalis.

Gaya ng nakagawian, pinagmasdan ni Kyungsoo ang papalayong asawa at nag-alay ng munting dasal na maging ligtas nawa si Jongin sa pamamasada.

* * *

Dahil rush hour at Lunes na Lunes, pagdating ni Jongin ng Philcoa para pumick-up ng pasahero dahil ruta niya ay Lagro-Quiapo, nagmistulang zombie na naman ang mga tao sa pakikipaggitgitan makasakay lang sa kanya.

Madalas kasi ay punuan na ang mga jeep pa-Quiapo kaya kahit hindi pa niya nahihinto ang jeep ay nagsisisakayan na ang mga tao.

Napapabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin dahil baka may aksidente pang maganap dahil sa pagiging pasaway ng mga pasahero.

Mabilis na napuno ang jeep niya.

"Bawal sabit, Ser!" Sabi niya sa apat na nakasabit sa kanya pero tila wala ang mga itong narinig. "Pakisabihan nga po na bawal sabit." Pakiusap niya sa mga pasahero na mabilis din namang nakarating sa mga sabit.

"Ser! Sensya na. Baka mahuli." Sabi niya sa mga sabit na kinalaunan ay umalis na rin.

Pinaandar na niya ang jeep. 

"Barya barya lang po ang bayad ah?" Sabi niya sa mga pasahero habang binabaybay ang Circle.

Nagsiabutan na ng bayad ang mga pasahero.

"San 'to?"

"UST po."

"Estudyante?"

"Opo."

Sa kada bayad sa kanya ng mga pasahero, masusi niyang binibilang ang bayad sa kanya gayun din ang pag-alam kung saan patungo ang pasahero. Iniiwasan kasi ni Jongin na madaya ng pasahero niya.

Habang nagmamaneho, patuloy siya sa pagtanggap ng pamasahe at pagtatanong kung saan patungo ang mga pasahero.

Samantala, sa tabi niya, isang dalaga ang katabi niya na nakatingin sa mga kakaibang sticker statement sa jeep ni Jongin.

_Sweet driver sa asawa ko lang!_

_Hindi lahat ng maganda at sexy nasa FHM, yung iba tindera sa karinderya_

Napansin ni Jongin na tumawa bahagya ang katabing pasahero at palagay niya ay dahil ito sa stickers sa dashboard niya. Hindi na kasi bago ang ganoong reaksyon ng mga pasahero niyang nakakatabi sa stickers niya. May iba pa nga na naglakas-loob magtanong kung saan ba niya pinagawa ang stickers niya.

Pero dahil tahimik lang naman ang katabi, napangiti na lang siya at inalala ang maganda at seksi niyang asawa.

Hindi na siya makapaghintay pa mananghalian sa karinderyang tinatrabahuhan ni Kyungsoo.

Sa unang byahe niyang ito, isang pasaway na pasahero na agad ang sumubok ng pasensya niya nang magbayad ito ng buong 200 pesos.

"Ma'am, wala po ba kayong barya? Kakabyahe ko lang kase ho."

Sagot ng pasaherong kakasakay lang, "Wala po manong eh."

Sa mga ganitong pagkakataong walang magawa si Jongin, pagkarating niya sa stop light, ang drayber ng jeep sa kaliwa niya ang tinanong niya kahit di niya ito kakilala, "Pre, may dalawang 100 ka ba dyan?"

At dahil kalakaran na ito ng mga jeepney drivers sa tuwing wala silang panukli sa pasahero, tinulungan siya ng kapwa-drayber at nagkaron na rin siya ng panukli sa pasahero.

"Salamat, pre!" Ngiti niya sa drayber na tinanguan siya bilang tugon.

Isa ito sa mga madalas maganap sa kalsada.

At dahil mabilis magutom si Jongin sa pagmamaneho, sinasabayan din niya ito ng pag-kain ng pinabaong tinapay sa kanya ng asawa sa kalagitnaan ng byahe niya.

Hinding-hindi siya nagpapagutom dahil iyon ang mahigpit na bilin sa kanya lagi ng mahal na asawa.

* * *

Matapos maka-ilang byahe, pagpatak ng alas-onse ay cutting trip muna si Jongin.

Dalawa na lang ang natitira niyang pasahero.

"San po kayo?" Tanong niya sa babae na may bitbit na bata.

"Doña Carmen lang po."

"Ah, kala ko lagpas pa. Hanggang Doña Carmen lang din ako. Sa kabila ba kayo?"

"Mag-u-turn ka kuya?"

"Oo eh."

"Ay, sige po. Dyan po kami sa Puregold."

Dahil medyo trapik sa Litex, tinext na muna niya nang mabilisan si Kyungsoo.

_lapit na ako mahal_

Ilang saglit din ay sumagot si Kyungsoo sa kanya ng _ok_ at umandar na muli siya nang umusad ang trapiko.

Sa hindi malaman na dahilan ng trapiko, napahikab si Jongin at uminom muna ng tubig nang biglang may pamilyar na boses ang tumawag sa kanya sa kanan niya.

"Jongin, pre!"

Pagtingin niya sa kanan ay naroroon si Jongdae.

"Uy, pre! Anyare kay pareng Sehun kanina?"

"Ayun na nga eh. Di naman sumabay. Lasing pala kagabi kaya maya na lang daw niya kunin lisensya niya." Kwento ni Jongdae sa kanya.

"Ah, kaya pala. Pustahan di niya yan kukunin ngayon."

"Malamang. Tamad pa naman yun kapag nalasing."

"Tss. Bahala siya sa Lunes pa tuloy siya makakabyahe niyan."

"Alak muna eh. Di pa kasi mag-asawa!"

Tumawa ang magkumpare.

"Bakit ba trapik dito ngayon?" Salubong ng kilay ni Jongin dahil kupad pagong ang usad nila. Buti na lang at nakasabayan niya si Jongdae sa trapik na ito.

"Baka may aksidente dyan sa unahan."

Sumang-ayon si Jongin dahil iyon naman talaga ang dahilan kadalasan ng mga trapik.

"Musta pala buhay may asawa, pre? Magdadalawang-buwan na kayo. May nabuo na ba?" Intriga ni Jongdae sa kanya na ikinakilig naman din niya.

"Bumubuo pa lang. Ayun masaya. O e ikaw, balita ko may pangatlo ka na ah?"

"Sino nagsabi sayo niyan?"

"Si Sehun sino pa ba?"

Tumawa si Jongdae. "Oo may pangatlo na. Pero tigil na kami pagkatapos. Magastos. Mahal na ng gatas ngayon."

"Kaya nga eh. Kaya doble kayod din ako sa pagbyahe. Sapat lang kasi boundary ko sa pang-araw kaya nag-iipon na ako."

"Aba, handa na maging tatay ah!"

"Naman. Kakain ka na ba, pre?"

"Di pa. Dalawang ikot pa muna ako. Lam mo na. Tulad mo, doble kayod din ako." Ngisi ni Jongdae sa kanya na naiintindihan ni Jongin.

Biglang lumuwag na ang trapiko.

"Kain ka ba kina Soo?"

"Depende, pre, kung san ako abutan ng gutom. Ikamusta mo na lang ako kay Kyungsoo ah?"

"Ge!"

"Sige!"

At sa pagtango lang ng ulo sa isa't-isa, sumulong na silang dalawa. Nag-uturn na si Jongin pagkarating sa Doña Carmwn habang diretso Jordan Plains naman si Jongdae.

Pumarada sa may Petron si Jongin at doon na rin bumaba ang natira nitang pasahero.

Kinuha niya ang cellphone at nilagay ang kinita sa belt bag niya bago lumakad sa karinderya na pinapasukan ni Kyungsoo.

Pagkarating sa karinderya, marami na ang kumakain dito.

Naroon na ang ibang taga Puregold, Petron at ang mga suking tsuper ng taxi at jeep ng karinderya ni Aling Lucy.

* * *

Samantala, abala si Kyungsoo sa pagtakal ng kanin para sa mga kustomer. Nakasuot siya ng kulay pulang apron at hairnet. Wala siyang malay na nariyan na ang asawa at heto ang isa niyang bagong kustomer na sinusubukan siyang landiin.

Hindi na rin ito bago sa kanya dahil simula nang magtrabaho sa karinderya, kaliwa't-kanan na mga lalaki ang sumuyo aa kanya.

"Pwede ba mahingi number mo?" Tanong ng bagong drayber na kumain sa kanila sa araw na iyon. Magbabayad na lang ang drayber na ito ng kinain pero may lakas pa ito ng loob na kumausap kay Kyungsoo.

Bukod pa rito, kanina pa din napapansin ni Kyungsoo ang malagkit na tingin sa kanya ng lalaki. Syempre, binalewala lang niya ito sapagkat ayaw niyang maging asumero. Pero mukhang tama ang kutob niya simula nang mag-order ang lalaki sa kanya.

"Hindi. Sorry." Simpleng sagor niya sa lalaki na inabutan na niya ng sukli matapos itong magbayad.

"Makikipagkilala lang naman." Pagpupumilit ng lalaki.

Medyo naaasar na si Kyungsoo dahil tila hindi marunong bumasa ng senyas ang lalaki. Una, may singsing na siyang suot. Sunod, humindi na siya sa lalaki pero todo pilit pa rin ito sa kanya.

Pero lagi talagang nasa timing ang asawa niya dahil naanigan na niya ito agad na papasok sa karinderya.

"Makikipagkilala ka pa ba kapag nakita mo asawa ko?" Taas kilay niyang hamon sa lalaki na napakurap sa kanya kaya ngumuso si Kyungsoo bilang senyas sa lalaki na tumingin ito sa likuran niya.

Pagkalapit ni Jongin, gwapong-gwapo ang ngiti nito sa kanya sabay lapit ng mukha para halikan siya sa labi.

Tinarayan ng tingin ni Kyungsoo ang lumalandi sa kanya kaya napakamot na ang lalaki sa ulo at umalis na.

Ngiting-ngiti si Kyungsoo makita ang asawa niya. "Kamusta byahe? Naubos mo ba pinabaon ko sayo?"

"Ubos na ubos." Nguso ni Jongin habang nakahimas sa tyan nito. Habang kausap ang asawa, sinasandukan na rin ni Kyungsoo ito ng pagkain. Hinainan niya ito ng dalawang cup ng kanin, bopis at adobong manok.

"O, Jongin, andito ka na pala!" Biglang bati ni Aling Lucy nang lumabas ito mula sa bahay niya na kadugtong lamang ng karinderya. "Buti andito ka na, ang daming lalaking umaaligid na naman dyan kay Kyungsoo kanina eh."

"Aling Lucy, di naman po yun marami. Tatlo pa lang naman po." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang inaabot kay Jongin ang plato nito ng kanin at dinala ang asawa sa bakanteng mesa.

"Tatlo, di madami? Nako, Kyungsoo marami na yun. Akalain mo yun araw-araw na lang may bagong drayber na kakain dito tatanungin ka anong number mo. Tatlo o lima sa isang araw, di ba yun madami aber?"

Umupo si Jongin at natatawa na lang sa loob-loob niya sa tuwing nagtatalo si Aling Lucy at Kyungsoo. Sanay na rin naman si Jongin sa kanila pero hiling niya sana tigilan na ng ibang lalaki ang maganda niyang asawa.

Humingang malalim si Kyungsoo at ngumuso na lang kay Aling Lucy.

"Hay nako, Jongin, tutal parating na Valentine's Day. Pakita mo sa lahat ng kustomer dito na iyong-iyo na itong si Kyungsoo. Grabe makahakot ng lalaki. Nakatayo lang may maaaakit na agad. Habulin ka talaga ng lalaki ano? O siya maiwan ko muna kayo rito. Marie! May bumibili ng sigarilyo pakiasikaso muna."

Nang umalis na si Aling Lucy, nagtinginan ang mag-asawa at mabilis na nagkaintindihan sa tingin lang.

Bumalik muna si Kyungsoo sa pag-aasikaso ng mga kustomer habang si Jongin, inenjoy niya ang kanyang pananghalian habang panakaw-nakaw ng tingin sa asawa.

Di rin niya masisisi ang ibang lalaki dahil kahit siya rin noon, nabighani na agad sa ganda ni Kyungsoo.

Pero sana naman makita nila ang singsing sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. Hindi ba halata iyon para matukoy na agad ng iba na kasal na si Kyungsoo?

* * *

Matapos kumain at kailangan na muli ni Jongin pumasada, may inabot na naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Spanish bread yan. Dagdag mo pangmeryenda mamaya. Tsaka may tubig ka pa ba? Punuin mo water jug mo kung paubos na."

"Salamat. Okay na. Kanina pinuno ko na ulit."

"Hm. Ingat ka ah?"

Ngumiti si Jongin at humalik sa labi ni Kyungsoo. "Ikaw din mamaya pauwi. Magtext ka kapag nasa bahay ka na. Pasabi na lang kay Aling Lucy nauna na ako."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at hinatid si Jongin sa jeep nito.

Pinatakan ulit nila ng halik ang labi ng bawat isa at tsaka sumakay na si Jongin sa jeep at pinaandar ito.

"Wag magpagutom ah?"

Ngumiti si Jongin bilang sagot at kumaway bilang paalam nang paandarin na ang pinapasadang jeep.

Pinanood siya ni Kyungsoo sa tabi at kumaway sa kanya.

Habang papalayo, tiningnan ni Jongin ang asawa mula sa side mirror at napangiti.

Oras na naman kumayod.

Ito ang gawi nila araw-araw.

* * *

Habang bumibyahe matapos mananghalian, dun lang napansin ni Jongin ang mga nagkalat na naglalako ng mga bulaklak, balloons, teddy bears at kung anu-ano pang pwedeng ipangregalo ngayong paparating na Valentine's Day.

Traffic man at masakit sa paa at pwet ang pagbyahe, tiniis iyon lahat ni Jongin para may mauwi na pandagdag gastusin sila ni Kyungsoo sa pang-araw-araw nila at bilang preparasyon na rin nila sa pagbuo ng pamilya.

Sumapit ang alas seis at mas grabe ang trapik sa Circle dulot ng ginagawang MRT-7. Nakakaburyo man ang trapik, nag-isip na lamang si Jongin ng ireregalo sa asawa sa nalalapit na araw ng mga puso.

Bumuntong-hininga siya habang inaalala na kahit kasal na sila ni Kyungsoo ay marami pa ring lalaki ang nagkakandarapa sa kanya kahit na may suot naman na na singsing si Kyungsoo.

At dahil dyan, matapos ng isang ikot niya ng byahe papuntang Lagro, sa sunod niyang trip, napagdesisyunan niyang hanggang sa Ever Gotesco na lamang siya. 

Pinarada niya ang jeep na naiiba sa dagat ng mga magagarang sasakyan sa parking lot at tsaka pumasok sunod sa mall.

_Nakauwi na ako. Ingat ka._

Text ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na agad din niyang nireplayan, _Mga alas otso dyan na ako siguro. Love u._

Tumungo si Jongin sa Silverworks at doon tumingin-tingin ng singsing para sa minamahal.

"Yes, Sir, can I help you? What are you looking for po ba, Sir?" Tanong sa kanya ng saleslady ng store na kanya lang nginitian kaunti bago tingnan muli ang hilera ng mga singsing na naka-display.

Panatag siya na kahit tila haggard ang itsura niya, na naka polo lang ng Piston at may good morning towel na nakasabit sa leeg niya ay pinapasok pa rin siya ng sekyu sa store.

Ngunit habang tinitingnan ang hilera ng mga singsing, napakompyut na siya bigla sa isip.

Kaya naman niya mabili ang nais at ang minamatahang singsing na mas nakakaagaw ng atensyon kaysa sa singsing ngayon ni Kyungsoo na ubod lang ng simple. Pero iniisip niya rin na tama ba na palitan ang wedding ring nila ni Kyungsoo?

Dahil hindi sigurado, napagpasiyahan na muna ni Jongin na umalis ng store at umuwi na habang iniisip kung ano ba ang dapat niyang gawin para hindi na muling lapitan ang asawa ng mga lalaking nagnanais sa kanya.

* * *

Matapos kumain ay nasa harap ng T.V ngayon ang mag-asawa at nanonood ng drama sa telebisyon.

Tutok si Kyungsoo sa The Lost Recipe habang si Jongin, nakatingin lamang sa daliri ng asawa at nagmumunimuni.

Ilang saglit din ay sumandal si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Tulala ka."

Kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan iyon. Dinama niya ang singsing sa daliri ng asawa. "Palitan ko kaya itong singsing mo?"

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. "Bakit papalitan?"

Bumuga ng hininga si Jongin. "E kasi parang di naman nakikita yan ng mga lalaking lumalandi sayo. Palitan ko kaya ng mas magara? Yung mahahalata."

Umayos ng tindig si Kyungsoo, nakanguso. "Di na kailangan. Ito na wedding ring natin. Tsaka pamana pa 'to sayo ng lola mo. E ano ngayon kung di nila mahalata? Sila naman 'tong malandi tsaka di ko naman sila nilalandi pabalik."

Bumigay na rin si Jongin sa huli at kinuha muli ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinimas iyon. 

Buntong-hininga. "Jongin, hindi ko kailangan ng magarang singsing, hm? Hindi natin kailangan 'to palitan. Tsaka baka kapag pinalitan mo 'to ng magara baka nakawin lang. Sapat na 'to. Di man 'to ganun kaganda tulad ng mga singsing ngayon, mas gusto ko 'tong singsing na 'to. Itong singsing na 'to ang nagbuklod sa atin, ito na rin ipapamana natin sa anak natin." Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa mukha at hinalikan siya sa noo bago titigan sa mata. "Halika nga."

Pinatay ni Kyungsoo ang T.V gamit ang remote at hinila si Jongin sa maliit nilang kwarto.

Napakurap si Jongin nang dalhin siya ng asawa sa kama at nang maupo na sila roon, hinila siya ni Kyungsoo papalapit at hinalikan ng mariin sa labi.

Otomatikong binuka naman ni Jongin ang bibig at niyapos ang asawa.

At mula roon, hindi lang byaheng Lagro-Quiapo ang tinahak ni Jongin, kundi byaheng langit na rin kasama si Kyungsoo.

* * *

Valentine's Day at extra sweet ang mag-asawa umaga pa lamang pagkagising nila.

Ang dami pa ngang pinabaon ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na tinapay na binili pa nito sa kanto sa bakery ng alas singko ng umaga. Busog na busog talaga si Jongin sa alaga at pagmamahal ni Kyungsoo kaya ngayong Valentine's Day ay gusto rin niyang busugin si Kyungsoo at para maipakita rin sa kanya ang appreciation niya sa asawa.

Smooth din ang byahe ni Jongin sa araw na iyon at nang oras na para mananghalian, bitbit ang isang tangkay ng rosas na nabili niya sa naglalako sa kalsada, pumasok siya sa karinderya at lumakad papalapit kay Kyungsoo na may inaassist na kustomer.

Nang makita siya ni Kyungsoo, nagliwanag ang mukha nito lalo at sumayaw naman ang puso ni Jongin.

Inabot niya ang bulaklak sa asawa at hinalikan ito sa labi. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you." Magiliw na tanggap ni Kyungsoo sa bulaklak. 

Sumulpot si Aling Lucy. "Bakit isang bulaklak lang? Di mo na ginawang bouquet?"

Nahihiyang ngumiti lang si Jongin at tiningnan ang asawa. Kaya naman kasi hindi bouquet ang dala niya ay dahil may iba pa siyang plano para sa asawa mamaya. Ito rin kasi ang unang Valentine's Day nila na mag-asawa na sila kaya gusto niya maging espesyal ang araw na ito. "Mahal, upo ka na. Ako na mag-serve ng pagkain mo sayo."

Sumunod si Jongin sa asawa at umupo na malapit sa counter ng karinderya. 

Pagkalapag ni Kyungsoo ng pagkain niya, nagulat si Jongin na tatlong ulam ang hain ng asawa sa kanya.

"Kain ka marami." Umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya at kinuha ang good morning towel na nakasabit sa leeg ni Jongin. Ginamit niya iyon sa pagpunas ng pawis sa asawa. "Kamusta byahe? Traffic ba? Mamaya traffic panigurado dahil Valentine's."

Nagsimula na kumain si Jongin. "Medyo trapik na nga. Mahal, mamaya sunduin kita, date tayo."

"Date?"

"Hm. Kain tayo sa Jollibee."

Lumaki ngiti ni Kyungsoo. "Magkita na lang tayo sa Jollibee. Wag mo na ako sunduin."

"Sige. Kitain na kita dun ah. Hintayin mo ako." 

Hinimas ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa likod at pumisil sa braso nito. "Okay po."

* * *

Pagsapit ng alas singko ay napagdesisyunan na ni Jongin na last trip na niya ito sa araw. Bago kasi niya kitain si Kyungsoo sa Jollibee ay pupunta siya muli sa Silverworks.

Naisipan kasi niya na bilhan na lamang si Kyungsoo ng kwintas o relos kung saswak ito sa kanyang budget na dalawang libo.

Dahil rush hour na, mas matindi na ang trapik lalo na at Valentine's Day pa.

Tinext niya si Kyungsoo, _last trip na ako mahal love u._

Mabigat na ang daloy ng trapiko as usual sa Circle. Puno ang sakay ni Jongin at mukhang malaki rin ang boundary niya sa araw na iyon.

Ngunit sa di inaasahan, pagdating sa interseksyon sa Kalayaan Ave, isang kotse ang nadaplisan ng jeep ni Jongin.

"Tsk." Iling na lang ni Jongin at hilamos ng mukha. Hindi naman niya kasalanan ito pero sa mga nakaraang karanasan niya sa ganito, ang dukhang tulad niya ang laging argabyado.

Nakaharang na tuloy sila sa interseksyon at nagbubulungan na ang mga pasahero niyang gusto na ring makarating sa pupuntahan nila.

"Ano ba yan..."

"Hirap pa naman makasakay nito."

"Tatagal pa tayo lalo."

Sa ganitong pagkakataon, hiyang-hiya si Jongin sa mga pasahero pero kailangan niyang kumalma at ipagsambahala na lang sa Diyos kung ano ang magiging kapalaran niya. 

May lumapit na na mga MMDA sa kanila at ang taong nakagitgitan niya sa daan ay lumabas na ng sasakyang nagasgasan niya.

Sa itsura pa lang ng lalaki, alam na agad ni Jongin na mataas ang katungkulan nito dahil sa mamahaling suot na long sleeves at sapatos na tila di nakakita ng alikabok kailanman. May suot rin itong kulay gold na relos at maganda ang postura habang minamasid ang gasgas sa sasakyan nito.

"Lisensya." Hingi ng MMDA officer sa kanya na kanya namang binigay.

"Manong, di mo man ba titingnan 'tong ginasgasan mo?" 

Nagulat si Jongin dahil ang lalaking nakagitgitan ay masama ang tingin sa kanya habang nakapamewang pa.

"Bakit ka kasi umabante agad? Gasgas tuloy 'tong sasakyan ko e kakabili ko lang 'to nakaraan." 

Tahimik lang si Jongin at hinayaan ang lalaki na maglabas ng sama ng loob sa kanya.

"Yabang nito ah." Rinig na bulong ng pasahero niya sa kanyang likuran. "Mayaman lang kasi kaya kung makasalita...tsk."

"Bumaba ka rito para makita mo." Utos ng galit na na lalaki sa kanya kaya naman bumaba na si Jongin at tiningnan ang gasgas sa bumper ng sasakyan ng lalaki.

Subaru ang sasakyang nadali ni Jongin kahit alam niya sa sarili na di niya kasalanan iyon.

Nanliliit si Jongin sa lalaki. "Nagmamadali ka kasi eh." Patuloy na sabi ng maaanghang na salita ng lalaki habang pinipicture-an ng mga MMDA ang pinsalang di naman ganun kagrabe pero pinagmumukhang grabe ng mayaman na lalaki.

"E kung sana nag-stop ka muna hindi sana ganito."

"Pasensya na po, Sir." Bulong niya, nanliliit sa sarili.

"Di maaayos ng pasensya mo yan."

Inabutan siya ng MMDA officer ng tiket kung nasaan naroon na ang suma tutal ng babayaran ni Jongin sa kanyang violation.

Dalawang libo.

"Jeepney driver ka pa naman dapat alam mo na ano ang tama at mali. Ano gagawin ko dyan?"

"B-Bayaran ko na lang po, Ser. Pasensya po talaga."

"Magkano ibabayad mo para dito ha? Baka nga mas malaki pa paayos ko dito kaysa sa kita mo eh. Mababayaran mo ba yun ha? Kung nag-iingat ka sana kasi e di sana ganito. Nakakasagabal yung mga tulad niyong driver e."

Nang hiyang-hiya sa sarili at tila hindi na makatingin pa sa lalaki, ang pera na sana ay pambibili niya ng regalo kay Kyungsoo at ipapang-Jollibee sana nila ay binigay na lang niya sa lalaki.

Nang matanggap ng lalaki ang dalawang libo, tumango na ito sa kanya. "Mag-ingat kasi sa susunod."

"Ayos na po ba, Ser?" Tanong ng isang MMDA officer sa lalaki.

"Oo. Ayos na. Bigyan niyo kasi ng training yang mga driver tulad niya. Siga kasi sa kalsada eh." Pumasok na ang lalaki sa sasakyan nito at umalis na.

Hinang-hina naman si Jongin dahil ang plano niya ngayon para sa kanila ni Kyungsoo ay naging bula na.

At bukod pa roon, may dalawang-libo pa siya na dapat bayaran para sa violations niya.

* * *

Nang maibaba na ni Jongin ang huli niyang pasahero, doon lang niya nabasa ang reply ni Kyungsoo mula kanina.

_Ingat ka mahal dito na ako sa jollibee 👍_

Reply niya, _Papunta na ako mahal._

Nanghihina man at nanliliit pa rin sa sarili, lakas loob pa rin niyang tinahak ang daan papunta kay Kyungsoo.

Sa labas ng Jollibee pagkarating niya, nagkalat doon ang mga nagtitinda ng mga Valentine's Day items at kahit kapos, bumili pa rin si Jongin ng bulaklak muli para sa asawa.

Pumasok siya sa Jollibee hawak ang isang rosas at hinanap si Kyungsoo.

Sa sulok malapit papunta sa C.R, dun niya nakita ang naghihintay na asawa na ngumangata na ng paniguradong peach mango pie na paborito ni Kyungsoo.

Pagkakita sa asawa, tila gusto na niya iiyak ang lahat sa kanya. Ang lungkot na naramdaman, ang pagkadismaya...

Lumapit siya sa table ng asawa. "May nagpapabigay po." Abot niya sa bulaklak kay Kyungsoo na midbite sa pag kain ng peach mango pie.

Tumingala ito sa kanya na ubod ng cute ang itsura dahil sa nanlalaki nitong mga mata.

"Mahal!" Ngiti agad ni Kyungsoo sabay tanggap sa bulaklak. "Bakit bumili ka na naman e binigyan mo na ako nito kanina? Thank you."

Umupo si Jongin sa tabi ng asawa, hinalikan sa labi at tinapik ito sa ulo. "Pasensya na late ako. Gutom ka na no?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Pero peach mango pie lang muna binili ko. Trapik ba sobra?"

"Oo. Lalo na dyan sa Winston. Grabe na. Order na ako." Tatayo na sana si Jongin para umorder para sa kanila pero pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo.

"Ako na. Dito ka na." Inalok din ni Kyungsoo ng pie si Jongin at syempre kumagat doon si Jongin dahil ayaw ng asawa niya na tanggihan ang pagkain.

Pinadaan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at pinanood ito papunta sa counter.

Habang hinihintay si Kyungsoo, nagpakalunod muli si Jongin sa pagkadismaya sa sarili. Kung sana nag-doble ingat siya e di sana perpekto ngayon ang plano niya para sa asawa.

"Ang lalim ata ng iniisip mo." Umusog si Jongin sa dulo at sa bungad na ngayon nakaupo si Kyungsoo na hawak ang numerong 14 para sa order nila.

Ngumiti kaunti si Jongin at umiling. "Wala. Pagod lang."

Hinimas siya ni Kyungsoo sa likod. "Pagkatapos natin kumain uwi na tayo para makapagpahinga ka na." Ngiti nito sa kanya bago iabot ang baso ng coke niya. 

Ilang saglit din ay damating na ang order nila.

Two-piece chicken para kay Jongin, burger steak naman kay Kyungsoo na may kasama na dalawang peach mango pie at dalawang sundae para sa kanilang dalawa.

"Magkano lahat 'to?" Tanong ni Jongin.

"Ano ka ba, wag mo na intindihin yun. Magpakabusog ka lang sige ka mawala yang muscles mo." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at naiiyak na si Jongin dahil nagwaldas siya ng dalawang libo at may babayaran pang dalawang libo rin para sa violation niya. Naguiguilty siya na hindi siya nag-ingat kanina kaya heto, magigipit muli sila ni Kyungsoo sa budget nila.

Imbis na hawakan na ang pagkain tulad ni Kyungsoo na ineenjoy na ang burger steak niya, napatulala lang si Jongin sa lamesa.

Agad din naman napansin ni Kyungsoo na may kakaiba kay Jongin.

"Mahal, okay ka lang?"

Nang may lungkot, tumingin si Jongin sa mata ng asawa at tila naiiyak na.

Pero isinantabi muna niya iyon at sinabi na lang na, "Okay lang. Kain ka lang."

Kumain na rin na muna siya pero naiinis pa rin siya sa sarili mula sa nangyari kanina.

Lahat ng masasakit na salita ng lalaking nadali niya kanina ay nagpaulit-ulit sa kanyang isipan at naniniwala na siya na lahat ng sinabi nito ay totoo.

Hindi siya maingat na drayber.

* * *

Habang kumakain ay isinantabi na muna ni Jongin ang bumabagabag sa kanya dahil ayaw niyang mag-alala ang asawa at dahil ayaw din niyang masira ang araw nito.

Nakinig si Jongin sa mga kwento ni Kyungsoo. Kung kikilalanin si Kyungsoo, aakalain mong mahirap itong kausapin, pero kapag nakilala mo ito, may taglay din itong kadaldalan na hindi pagsasawaan ni Jongin pakinggan.

Nakinig si Jongin sa kanya maigi at pinagmasdan niya ito ng buong pagmamahal. Sinuklay niya ang humahaba na nitong buhok dahil ilang taon ding kalbo itong si Kyungsoo. 

"Tulala ka na naman." Puna ni Kyungsoo sa kanya sabay pisil sa pisngi ni Jongin.

Ngumiti si Jongin. "Ang swerte ko kasi ako pinili mong mapangasawa mo."

"Happy Valentine's ulit sayo." Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya bago nagseryoso. "Kahit ako rin naman swerte sayo. Nga pala..." May kinuha si Kyungsoo sa eco bag nitong dala at binigay kay Jongin ang isang pulang box.

"Soo, ano 'to?"

Hindi na nabura ang ngiti sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. "Buksan mo."

Binuksan ni Jongin ang box at isang silver watch ang bumungad sa kanya.

"Soo..."

"Dapat regalo ko yan nung birthday mo kaso di umabot ipon ko. Nagustuhan mo ba?" Ngiting-ngiti si Kyungsoo habang na-touch naman si Jongin sa ginawa ng asawa.

Tumango siya at pinagmasdan maigi ang relos. "Ang mahal ata nito."

"Hindi naman. Tsaka wag mo na isipin yung presyo. Hindi na yun mahalaga. Akin na suot ko sayo."

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang simpleng relos at sinuot iyon sa kamay ni Jongin.

"Kyungsoo..." Gustong maluha ni Jongin dahil heto si Kyungsoo na may alay sa kanya, ngunit siya ay walang kahit ano para sa asawa.

"Huy, bakit ka umiiyak?" Lalong bumilog ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sabay punas sa luha ni Jongin.

Suminghot si Jongin at huminga nang malalim. "Wala kasi akong regalo sayo."

"Anong wala? Dalawang bulaklak kaya binigay mo sa akin." Tawa-tawa na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. 

"Hindi," sagot ni Jongin. "May plano kasi ako ngayon. Kaso..." hinga. Buga. "Bibilhan sana kita ng kwintas o kaya relos din. Kaso, may nasagi ako kanina na sasakyan. Di ko naman kasalanan pero ano bang laban ko sa mayaman, di ba? Pero kung kasalanan ko nga talaga, na siguro nga kasalanan ko naman talaga, pasensya na, mahal, hindi ako nag-ingat. Dalawang libo rin binigay ko. Tapos may dalawang libo pa ako na babayaran sa traffic violation ko. Kyungsoo, sorry. Naging pabigat pa tuloy ako sayo imbis makapagdagdag ako sa ipon natin. Sorry."

Hindi nagsalita si Kyungsoo, bagkus, niyakap lang niya si Jongin at inalo. Nasa Jollibee man sila na puno ng tao na nag-cecelebrate ng Valentine's Day, at kahit pagtinginan man sila ng iba, niyakap lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at patuloy na hinimas sa likod.

"Ano ka ba, wag mo na masyadong alalahanin yun, hm?"

Bumitaw sila sa isa't-isa at taaman ang tingin ni Jongin sa asawa. "Pasensya pa rin. Kung nag-doble ingat sana ako--"

"Shh. Kaya pala natutulala ka kanina kasi may nangyari pala. Mahal, hindi mo ginustong mangyari yan. Wala yan sa kontrol mo. Tsaka, yung pera mapag-iipunan pa ulit natin yan. Mas panatag ako na ligtas ka. Na nandito ka ngayon. Na hindi grabe yung aksidente na nangyari sayo. Na daplis lang." Patuloy si Kyungsoo sa paghimas sa asawa. "Tsaka yung plano mo, pwede mo pa namang gawin yun. Hindi mo man nagawa ngayon, may susunod pa naman." Matamis ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo habang pinagmamasdan ang nakangusong asawa. "Wag mo na isipin yun, sige ka papanget ka niyan." Pisil ni Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin habang pinapatawa ang asawa na napangiti na rin sa huli.

Inakbayan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na ngayon ay mas magaan na ang pakiramdam. 

"Soo," tawag niya sa asawa na napatingala sa kanya pabalik at may magandang ngiti sa labi.

"Hm?"

"Mahal na mahal kita."

Sinandal ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin at nanatili lang silang ganun sa pwesto nang ilang minuto.

Napansin ni Jongin ang natitirang peach mango pie sa lamesa, "Soo, may peach mango pie pa oh."

Napatingin doon si Kyungsoo. "Mahal, sayo yan."

"Weh?"

"Dalawa binili ko kasi sayo yung isa."

"Akala ko sayo."

"Kainin mo na."

"Hati tayo."

"Iyo nga yan. Kainin mo na, para busog na busog ka. Dali na."

Natatawa si Jongin at kinuha na ang peach mango pie para kainin. Asahan na talaga na kapag si Kyungsoo ang kasama kumain, bubusugin talaga siya nito ng sobra-sobra.

Samantala, nilabas naman ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at nakipag-selfie ng ilang beses sa gwapong-gwapo at napakabait na sweet driver ng buhay niya.

Habang kumakain si Jongin, sinandal muli ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa balikat ng asawa habang tinitingnan ang mga litratong kuha nila.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa asawa na masarap ang kain sa peach mango pie at bumulong sa kanya, "Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

Kung posible lang, malamang sumabog na si Jongin sa kabusugan. Kabusugan ng kalinga at pagmamahal ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi man naging matagumpay ang plano niya sa araw na iyon, masaya na siya na kasama ang taong mahal sa hirap man o ginhawa.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sa mga nagbasa :D


End file.
